Something Different
by storyteller362
Summary: In which Gabe and Elena discover something new at the castle that has to do with their horses. Reviews would be appreciated!


**Authors Note: I've been wanting to write a Gabelena fic for awhile and I have made progress on two and wrote this one on the side. Just a cute fun side story with some moments. It was different from my usual stories I think but it was fun to write!**

Elena felt her eyes close as she felt Gabe's breathing heavy next to her. She smiled softly as she gently adjusted her pillow to be closer to him. A soft smile crossed her lips as she enjoyed being close and soft to him and the warmth from his body. Something about it, she just loved. They were dating for a year now and she loved every minute of it.

"Gabe," she said after a minute to check if he was still awake. He didn't say anything as she got a little closer to him. She draped her arm over his arm as she leaned in close to him. Then up against his hear did Elena whisper.

"I love you," she said "I love you so much, but I think you need to wake up," said Elena found herself snuggling up against his chest and pressed her lips against his own as he smiled into the kiss and put an arm around her waist and the other just in the back of her head.

The two separated after a minute as she sighed sitting up and going to get her clothes for the day as she went toward her closet. Gabe went looking for his uniform that he had slung over the back of her chair and pulled on his pants. Elena was lacing up her stays as he went over to help her as she slide on over her queen gown. One day they were going to do more than just share a bed, but Gabe just enjoyed what they had so far.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Gabe curious to know what royals were coming.

"The Princess Claudine of Glauerhaven is coming to visit," said Elena," She wanted to talk about some a trade, seems like something fell through with Prince Eric and Princess Ariel's kingdom."

He nodded as he knew that he would be there paying attention to the meeting and making sure nobody interrupted. She pulled on her dress as Gabe tied it in the back for her. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course," he said before kissing her and exiting the room first. Elena could only sigh as even though they were dating they had to hide the fact that they would share her bed a few times. Part of her wondered what he told the other guards when he wasn't there late at night. Granted, he had a room close to hers but still…

After a few minutes Elena went down to check on her family at the breakfast table. They had plenty of time for Claudine to show up. Maybe she could find Mateo or Naomi and see what they were doing since Claudine was the big thing that she had planned for the day.

Elena found herself with Mateo as they were heading down toward the stables. Mateo was telling her about this new trick that he had taught Olivia yesterday. He was becoming a great teacher to the young girl. Elena happily giving him advice on what to show her next as they rounded the corner. The stables looked nice and clean as Elena stopped short when she saw Canela.

"Elena?" asked Mateo. "What's wrong?"

"Canela," said Elena as she went over to see her horse. "She looks a little bigger, I think the new stable hands are over feeding her since I saw them give extra apples the other day."

"I don't think apples are going to do that," said Mateo as he looked her over. It was harder to tell that she was bigger but he could tell a little. "But she does look a little fatter." Canela whinnied at him as he backed away a big not wanting her to stampede him. "Where's Senor Guzman? He's in charge of the stables and the horses."

"His off day," said Ursula, one of the stable hands nearby.

Elena looked at her horse concerned. She looked like she had been eating a lot as she looked a little bigger than normal but couldn't find out exactly why. Hmm, something was wrong, and it was making her freak out a little. She sook a breath as Mateo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll figure out what's wrong with her," he said encouragingly. "Maybe I can find something in a book at the library to see if I can help."

"That'd be great Mateo thank you," said Elena as she heard someone talking over near the next row of stalls. That was Gabe, she thought, as she waved Mateo good bye and good luck. Gabe was supposed to be in the castle, wasn't he? In the next row of stalls were the guard's horses are stood Gabe. He had an extra apple from the dinner table and talking to Fuego. Aww, Elena didn't know that he talked to Fuego about things. Curious, Elena leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"I've been thinking about Elena lot, I really love her," said Gabe as she was glad the barn was empty. Someone could have heard him. Never the les Elena beamed proudly as she listened in again but heard nothing. She peeked around the corner to see Gabe feeding him an apple. Aww, that was really cute, she thought, a man and his horse bonding.

She turned before straightening her outfit out as she cleaned her throat. "Gabe," she said making it look like she didn't hear anything. "Do you know much about horses?"

He turned to her as he was a little flushed. "Ah some," he said as Fuego was nudging his shoulder as if trying to say something. Gabe looked over at Fuego wondering if he knew what was wrong with Canela. Fuego just nudged at his shirt as he just handed the chestnut horse the rest of the apple. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Canela," she said as Fuego whinnied at them as Gabe patted the fur above his nose. They quickly went back to her stall as Elena showed him exactly what was wrong. That couldn't have just been normal fat was it? Together they shared a look. "I wish I knew what was wrong."

Gabe nodded as he thought about getting his uncle here, he owned a rancho. Then again maybe he didn't have to as Timo was whistling as he came into the barn. The two young adults turned to look at him as he stopped and bowed to Elena. She didn't say anything as she pointed to Canela indicating that something was wrong.

The other stable head nodded as he poked around Canela studying her. Finally, when he was behind her, Timo only smiled. Elena released her grip on Gabe she didn't even know that she had.

"Well, congrats Queen Elena, looks like you're going to be a mother. It looks like Canela is pregnant," said Timo as he wiped his hands off. "And she'll be having the baby within a couple of months since pregnant horses don't start showing until it's four months left."

Elena let out a small excited scream as she hugged Timo. Her horse was having a baby, her horse was having a baby, she thought as she ran her hands across Canela's light colored coat. In like four months, Canela was going to have a foal. She ran and hugged Gabe next as he looked excited too as Canela whinnied from her stall. Even her horse was excited to be a mother. She wondered if she could have a welcome party for a foal. That would so cute to have the stables all prettied up and everything.

"Only thing is, I'm not sure who the dad would be. We only ever had to put one horse with Canela when we needed to make room for Princess Valentina's horse and that was Fuego."

"You mean, my horse and Elena's horse are having a baby?" asked Gabe a little stunned as he tried to remember when that happened. That was about nearly a year ago. Oh man, his horse was going to be a dad. Part of him was a little confused as he just shrugged. This was great! He and Elena were together, and it was like their horses decided to do the same.

Timo nodded as Gabe and Elena were thrilled of this new development. "I'm going to tell my familia," said Elena after a minute. She was going to get them all together as she didn't know what really to do next. According to Timo Canela wouldn't have her baby for another four months. "Before I go, I know I really can't ride her, who should be riding in the meantime?"

Gabe only winked at her as they usually spent time riding together when they were both free. Timo told her a name and the horse was on the other side of Canela's stall. It was a beautiful black mare named Fiona as Elena just nodded along. Gabe was going to have a talk with Fuego it seemed as he really wasn't expecting that revelation.

With that Elena raced into the castle as Claudine wouldn't be here. It was a way to get everyone excited for the next couple of months. He patted Canela himself before he left as the horse nuzzled him as Gabe produced a spare apple. He had caught up to her as he wanted to see everyone's faces. It was about to be lunchtime anyway and they could just tell them there.

"Hey, we should be probably thinking of names," said Gabe as they headed toward the dining room. Perfect time to talk about it.

"We should meet tonight after dinner in the stables," said Elena slyly. It was perfect time to be together as Gabe peppered her face with kisses. She only giggled as they kissed just in front of the door of the dining room. She felt herself melt against his touch as she tightened her grip on the back of his neck.

Behind them someone cleared their throat as Elena lingered a little against Gabe's chest. Her abuelo only looked amused as they went into the dining room together. Gabe stood near the door as the rest of the family filed into the room. Esteban and Isabel chattering on about some kind of invention that she was making for the library.

"Alright before we dinner," said Elena excited as everyone stopped to look at her. Then she just blurted out. "Gabe and I are going to be parents of…"

Before Elena could finish her sentence, Luisa interrupted her as her face just lite up. "Oh mija really? I'm so happy for you although a wedding should have happened sooner. We have so much to prepare for and I'm so ready to be a bisabuela. We need to talk…"

"Abuela," said Elena a bit shocked that she would assume that as her ears turned a little red. "You never let me finish."

"We're not having a baby, Fuego and Canela are," said Gabe as Isabel awed at how cute that was going to be. A baby horse in the stables and it was Elena's horse to boot.

"Oh," said Luisa disappointed as she sighed a bit annoyed, "I'd rather you have a human baby."

"This is wonderful," said Francisco. "It reminds me of my time when I was working in the guard and my horse had a filly."

With that the family started to talk as Elena wished Naomi and Mateo were here. Mateo had eventually left for dinner. Naomi had her off day where Esteban was her advisor. She'll be the first to tell them tomorrow as tonight they now had to worry about Claudine from Glaurhaven. Maybe she could tell that princess.

Months later Elena and Gabe were busy with their lives visiting Canela whenever she could. A lot of the time Gabe was with her. They had agreed to talk about the names as they got closer to the projected due date. So, when they were in the stables, they might get caught making out here and there. Thankfully everyone respected the twos privacy.

Elena was panting as Gabe's back was pressed against the stable walls. "I'd hate to break this up but Canela's going to have a baby in less than a month. We haven't even picked a name," he pointed out as his hands ghosted along her small waist.

"Too bad we can't make Canela and Fuego talk and have them pick a name," giggled Elena as she pressed one finger to his lips as they stood up. Canela was going to have her foal any day and they still haven't cracked the mystery of what the name should be.

As they stood up they turned to check on Canela as Elena gasped. Her horse was on the ground heavy breathing as Elena put her hand on Canela.

"She's having the baby," said Gabe as he went to get Senor Guzman and Timo. Elena only watched as her water began to break.

She gasped as something seemed to be poking out at the end. Well looks like they were going to meet the baby before picking out a name. That was a lot of fluid she thought as Timo and Senor Guzman came bursting on the scene.

"Canela you're doing great," said Elena as she was focusing on her horse and not so much the birth.

Gabe had put his arms around Elena as the stable heads were doing their job at the other end. They had to get the others in her family, but it was hard to break away from this. From the next stall Fuego was watching himself as Gabe could only read the expression on his face as terrified.

"It's a boy," said Timo from the end of the horse as Elena squealed. The baby was adorable as she cooed at the little colt that was lying next to her.

"That's adorable," said Gabe as he looked over the colt. It had dark fur that was very much like Fuego but the same light color eyes as Canela. "He looks like a Caramelo."

"That fits," said Elena as she looked at the baby horse too as the baby made its way to Canela. "You know together their names would be fire cinnamon caramel." That made the boys smile as Elena got watched the mother son pair get closer. Now that was miracle, she thought, as she smiled and hugged Gabe.


End file.
